Mew Pudding Vs Dragon Tohru
by LeekyBianca
Summary: While Pudding and Taruto where doing their thing (Fighting) Tohru and Kanna came by and disturbed their little fight. Come read how it goes out! v


**Disclaimer!! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew Characters! AKA Pudding Taruto! And I don't own Miss Kobayashi's dragon maid characters AKA Tohru and Kanna** **and Miss Kobayashi**.

 **Please Enjoy**

"Na na na na naaaaaa Pudding is going to make the best omelette rice for Puddings siblings na no da!!" Pudding said after jumping up and down as a hyper kid she is.

"Well I will stop you Monkey Girl!!" A familiar voice said.

"Taru Taru na no da!!!" Pudding said happily

"Stop calling me that stupid name!!"

Pudding ignored that xD

"Taru Taru is going to play with Pudding today! Pudding is so happy na no da!!"

" I am not going to play with you silly monkey!! I am going to stop you for doing what you're doing!"

"So Taru Taru is going to stop Pudding for making omelette rice? That doesn't make sense Taru Taru"

"Nooo not that!! Ugh wathever!"

Taruto looked around and saw a worm crawling on a tree. Taruto grabbed the worm and made a chimera animal of it.

"FUSION!!!" Taruto screamed

"Oh no na no da!! A worm chimera anima! Mew mew Pudding is here to save the day!! But Taru Taru promise me that you will play with me after this!"

"Wathever just fi-"

"WOOWW A BIG WORM!!!" Some one screamed

"Huh?" Pudding and Taruto both said when they saw two girls infront of them

One girl had pigtails orange hair and some red highlights. She had horns a dragon tail and a maid outfit on.

"Oooohh Lady Tohru who are those people?"

That one girl had horns and a tail too and she had white/licht blue hair and Purple highlights.

"I don't know Kanna let's go ask!"

Tohru and Kanna walked to Pudding and Taruto

"Who are you guys? And what's with the big Worm" Tohru asked

"Thats non of your business!! If you mind me and Pudding are having a fight and if you are friendly enough you will go away"

"But why are you getting a fight with a useless girl with no powers?" Tohru asked

Taruto snickered at that one

"USELESS?!!" Pudding screamed

"Ill let you show useless!!" Pudding screamed again

"Mew Mew Pudding Metamorphosis!!!!"

And there was Mew Pudding

"Wait? So you guys where actually fighting?" Kanna asked

"Yes noda! I am here to save the world from Taru Taru the alien!!"

"Wow beautiful talk" Taruto said sarcastically

"I don't think Kids of the human world can fight, only dragons can use magic" Tohru said

"But i can noda!" Pudding said

"You are not a dragon tho" Tohru said back with a curious stare

"I am a mew mew!!" Pudding said looking at Tohru like this :v

"Wait you have a monkey tails and ears! And the other she has long ears!" Kanna said with curiosity

"I AM A BOY!!!!!" Taruto screamed

"So you the monkey. So you are a monkey/Dragon? I think that doesn't exist"

Tohru said

"I am a M E W M E W!!" Pudding screamed

"Monkey/Dragon"

"MEW MEW"

"Monkey/Dragon"

"MEW MEW!!"

"Monkey/Dragon"

"MEW MEW!!!!"

"Monkey/Dragon"

"FOR GOD SAKE OLD WOMAN SHE IS A MEW MEW NOT A DRAGON!!!!" Taruto screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME BRAT!!?" Tohru screamed back.

"This time i will side with Taru Taru" Pudding said.

"Taru Taru..." Kanna whispered with Sparkels in her eyes (She just thinks that it is a cute nick name)

"Oh yeah? The 'useless' girl sides with the alien boy/girl? That makes sence to me because actually both of you are useless"

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" Pudding and Taruto both screamed

"Taru Taru is not a girl noda!"

"Oh? Why not? Do you like him or something?" Tohru replied back

Pudding felt her cheeks warm up with a slight of blush

"N-No Na no da!! Stop it with your stupid words!" Pudding said with a angry looking face while blushing.

"I have to tell you something, Taru Taru isn't that cute of a nick name" Tohru said with a evil smirk

"Oh Lady Tohru!" Kanna said with a worried face

Kanna knew when Tohru thinks someone is messing with her she maybe starts up a fight.

"Oh no" Taruto said with a worried face.

"YOU SAID **WHAT?!** "

"Yes you've heard me it isnt even cute! The name Kobayashi is super cute! Not that Taru Taru kind stuff"

"You F*ng Bi* " Pudding said with a big mouth.

"WOHOW WHAT?!?" Taruto said while looking surprised at Pudding.

Taruto didnt thought Pudding would ever swear but hearing this exploded hid mind.

"Uhh Pudding?" Taruto said worried

"Shut the hell up Girl/Boy!!" Tohru said

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT NONSENSE TO TARU TARU!!!!" Pudding screamed.

"I don't care you are not a dragon or Miss Kobayashi so i don't care" Tohru said

"Ugggh" Pudding said

And in one punch Pudding kicked Tohru to the tree near by. Even the tree fell.

(In my imagination Pudding has super powers that if a really big rock fell from above she can handle it with no problem and she can lift everything with her monkey gloves)

Wow WHAT?! " Taruto said with a stars in his eyes.

"Lady Tohru!" Kanna said while looking worried at Tohru who knocked the tree down from Puddings punch.

"Uggh you little monkey BRAT" Tohru said while standing up.

"DIE!! !" Tohru screamed while she opened up her mouth and there was a fire ball and she shooted to Pudding

"Ahh!!" Pudding said.

The fire ball knocked Pudding down to a mail box at a house.

"Pudding!!" Taruto said

"Way to go Lady Tohru!" Kanna said with sparkles in her eyes of entertainment.

Out of the smoke came Pudding and she knocked Tohru down into a tree. And yes that tree fell too =v=

"Holy crap" Taruto said with stars in his eyes.

Is this Puddings real power? She never uses this power in battle* Taruto thought.

"Stupid HUMAN!!" Tohru screamed while she got her arm into a dragon arm/hand and wanted to attack Pudding but Pudding dodged every attack she made.

"STAND STILL YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!"

"Nuh-uh don't tell me what do do Mom!" Pudding said back

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Out of Tohru's Dragon hand came fire and pushed Pudding into the ground with full force.

"Ugghhh!!" Pudding said

"NOW DIE!!!" Tohru said but the ground was shaking and Tohru looked around who was doing that but out of no where the ground started to break where Tohru was standing and lifted her up to the sky.

"I never use this power but you deserve this! " Pudding said.

She possesses with this power all this time?!* Taruto thought

(Again this my imagination with Pudding moving the earth on her own)

One by one Pudding punched the layers from the earth off the long earth that was in the sky holding Tohru.

"Human I am a dragon you know I can fly right?" Tohru said while Pudding punched the earth.

"I dont care you stupid maid DRAGON!! "

Tohru flew behind Pudding wanted to punch her but Pudding was too fast and stopped her from punching her.

"You are dang strong for a human" Tohru said

"I am a mew mew this is what I need to do. I need to protect the earth"

"Shut up you little useless crap!"

"Ughhh!!!"

Pudding got up her fist and punched Tohru

in the face and punched her into a building.

"Holy crap" Taruto and Kanna said the same time

Out of the building came a lazer. In that lazer was Tohru who was ranging in anger.

"PUDDING WATCH O-" Taruto screamed before cutting out.

Pudding grabbed the fists from Tohru who wanted to punch Pudding super hard in the face but Pudding stopped her punch.

The ground broke where they fought

"Lady Tohru!!" Kanna said

"YOU STUPID HUMAN DIE ALREADY!!!"

"Uggghhh" Pudding whispered

"P-Pudding!" Taruto said worried.

"Lady Tohru wants to kill humans that don't listen to her like the monkey she is fighting right now. And why are you worried anyways? Weren't you fighting?"

A slight blush appeared on Taruto's cheeks and Kanna saw that

"It's because i don't feel like fighting allot today anyways" Taruto said while turning away.

"You like the monkey" Kanna said back

"N-N-NO I DON'T!!! S-S-SHUT UP WILL YA!" Taruto screamed with his red head to Kanna.

"Wathever you are to scared to tell the truth anyways" Kanna said.

"UGHH LOOK AT YOUR SE-"

"TOHRU!" Someone screamed

"Miss Kobayashi?!" Tohru said while stopping struggling with Pudding.

"Tohru what are you doing?!" Kobayashi said.

Pudding looked at the Red haired girl with glasses.

"Who are you?" Pudding asked

"Kobayashi!!" Kanna said while running to Kobayashi and giving her a hug

"Tohru what where you doing?" Kobayashi asked

"I-I am sorry Miss Kobayashi"

"Stop making troubles with other people"

"Sorry miss Kobayashi" Tohru said with tears in her eyes.

"Well it's okay maybe when its okay with that Monkey and that weard girl with the ears"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I AM A BOY!!!"

"Ohhh thats why i thought something weard because i thought you where a girl and you are in love with that monke-" Kanna said while Taruto teleported to Kanna and covered her mouth before saying something.

"Well its okay i guess" Pudding sweetly Smiles at Tohru

"I am sorry human but you are dang strong that i need to say" Tohru said

"Ohh no problems and thanks again! You are strong too noda"

Tohru smiles sweetly too at Pudding.

"Let's go guys it's getting late anyways" Kobayashi said

"Yehh let's go home!" Kanna said happily.

"Bye guys!" Pudding said

"Bye" Taruto said while looking worried at Pudding that she maybe regonised what Kanna olmost said.

"Byeee!!" Tohru and Kanna said at the same time.

Kobayashi only waved at Pudding and Taruto and went to home leaving Pudding and Taruto behind.

"So.." Pudding said while looking at Taruto

"What Kanna said..."

"NO THAT WAS NOT TRUE!!!" Taruto said

with a red head.

"But what she said..."

"NO SHUT UP!!!" Taruto said while teleporting away.

"Hihihihihi" Pudding said while blushing a little.

 **THANKS FOR WATCHING PEOPLE! I am still working on "The new enemy"**

 **See u next time!!**


End file.
